


[Podfic of] Words by elstaplador

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Fingersmith - Sarah Waters
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: amplificathon, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> Maud writes stories. She's very good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Words by elstaplador

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056908) by [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador). 



[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BFingersmith%5D%20Words.mp3) | [Download Audiobook](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BFingersmith%5D%20Words.m4b) | Duration: 00:07:43

**Author's Note:**

> This story was recorded as part of [Amplificathon 2014](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/%21amplificathon:2014).
> 
> Thank you very much to El Staplador for giving blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> I've said it before and I'll say it again: I never can resist ladies in love in the past. This kink fits these two so well and the story is beautifully written. I also rather liked the meta-ness of reading a story aloud about someone reading a story aloud.
> 
> For the curious: that pen-scratch sound effect is genuinely what it sounds like when I write on my own skin with an ink pen. So there you go, accuracy in podficcing ;)
> 
> The cover image is adapted from [homework](https://www.flickr.com/photos/calliope/9314625007/) by Liz West, which is used under a [Creative Commons Attribution 2.0 license](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/).


End file.
